Don't Move On
by phoenixmars
Summary: Despite ingeniously evading having to rot in prison with Jack's help, she decided to find and live with Sawyer instead. Set after season 1 finale, assuming the raft was successful and everyone else was rescued.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Don't Move On**

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST (although I wish I had the mind of J.J. Abrams) and I do not own any of the characters (although I wish I were rubbing elbows with some of them)_

**Chapter 1**

Sawyer mentally prepared himself to shift. He had to be careful so as not to fall off the airplane seats that have been his bed for who knows how long. He shifted uneasily, and the moment he did, he knew there was something wrong.

He didn't feel his back pressed against the back of the airplane seats; he didn't hear the soft creak which he always anticipated every time he shifted; he didn't even remember being irritated, as he always have, by the coarse worn out seat cover pressed against his face making his whole body inexplicably itch. Something was wrong and with a jolt, he raised himself up causing a navy blue pillow to fall off to the tiled floor. _Now where did that come from?_

Clearly disoriented but not needing to adjust his eyes to the light as he always did, Sawyer suddenly became aware of his surroundings, suddenly recognized his own house. _Damn, I have been on that island too long, keep wakin' up thinkin' am still there._

The all too banal digital alarm clock on the bedside table read 1:27 a.m.; he wondered for a bit but then almost immediately remembered himself last night saying, "I'll be damned" and making a mental note to replace the batteries. _Even the damn clock tells the wrong time._ _Must be why I've been so out of place that last night..._

Last night. Suddenly images of what had happened last night raced through his mind. He almost as quickly turned to the other side of the bed. He smiled. There beside him, still asleep, is Kate.

He breathe her in, then held his breath for a fraction of a second as if exhaling would mean letting her go. For once in his life, things were starting to seem right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Don't Move On**

**Chapter 2**

_**Last night. Suddenly Sawyer remembered what happened last night:**_

"I'll be damned," Sawyer mumbled as he put back his digital alarm clock on the table realizing that it needed new batteries. Although he knew it was futile because he was bound to forget later on, he made a mental note to buy new triple A's.

There was a sudden knock on the door. It was a light, lazy knock that Sawyer wouldn't have heard had he been doing something else instead of glaring at the red light of his clock, as if accusing it of something grave.

_7:34 a.m. Damn, how can it be a.m. when it's damn dark outside_. He went down and headed towards the door, quickly, impulsively grabbing his gun and stuffing it into his pants. Opening the door, he found himself in front of a woman; her shoulder-length blonde hair looks like it had just been rebonded; she was looking down and didn't look up despite hearing the door open.

"Darlin' you'd have to tell me who you are and what you're here for sooner or later. For the good of the both of us, why not spill 'em out now and get on with it," it was hard to tell whether his voice sounded mischievous or just commanding, especially since the woman didn't bulge, her eyes fixed on the ground.

As was probably expected, Sawyer was already getting impatient. He found himself suddenly thinking of the time and to his surprise he remembered needing to get new triple A's; he'll get extras this time if only to save him from the uneasiness he's feeling because of a lost sense of time.

"What the hell is it that you're lookin' at the floor for," he mocked the woman and moved beside her consequently but unintentionally pushing her a bit. Mimicking her position and setting his eyes on the floor, he was amused, irritated, and wary all at the same time.

The woman stroked her hair and finally slowly lifted her head, but Sawyer didn't notice her movement for instead he noticed something lying beside her right leg. It was a backpack he knew all too well, _the_ backpack he saw all too often when he trekked the forest behind the only other survivor he'd be glad to see again.

"Kate?" he asked squinting to see her face.

"What Kate," pulling off her hair which turned out to be a wig. "It's Freckles," she joked, hoping that it would be enough for him to let her in, to let her stay.

There really wasn't much to the house. The entire first floor consisted of a few things really, perhaps only the essential—a long black leather couch; a black lazy boy which clearly was Sawyer's "throne"; a glass center table where an ashtray, a pack of cigarettes, and two remote controls lay; a TV; a DVD player which Sawyer bragged can also play VCDs and audio CDs; a dining table and six identical chairs, a refrigerator without magnets of course, a stove, a microwave, a coffee maker; and a rusty washing machine that seemed a bit out of place in the midst of all the other modern, almost brand new appliances. It almost surprised Kate how everything seemed to fall into their proper place. It would actually seem that a woman lived in the house…perhaps.

With his back facing Kate, Sawyer was on the phone whispering to whoever was at the other line. She was saved by that call--it came before he got the chance to ask her questions she wasn't really prepared to answer yet; she hadn't really figured out what she'll tell Sawyer had he asked her about how and why she was there. Probably the truth? She tried not to think of the truth.

After strainfully eavesdropping and making sure that he wasn't talking to the police, Kate took the liberty to go upstairs, slowly making her way through the matte metal stairs. It was getting late and she was growing more tired by the second and she was hoping that Sawyer would save the question-and-answer for tomorrow.

"I might have come to the wrong place," she said upon seeing that the entire second floor was Sawyer's "room", realizing there was no spare room for her.

"What do you mean _wrong place_?" Sawyer was now behind Kate without her hearing him hang up the phone and come up the stairs.

Well, what do you know…?" Sawyer grinned, realizing the situation.

"You wish, Sawyer," she grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me Freckles, if I were to wish, I would wish something more than having to share my bed with you."

She exaggerated a sigh, kept her mouth shut, decided not to dignify anything he said.

"Aw come on Freckles, givin' up already?"

She was determined not to say a word.

"Fine. I'll take the couch," Sawyer conceded, grabbing a navy blue pillow.

"Aw come on Sawyer, giving up already?" Kate teased.

Sawyer exaggerated a sigh, kept his mouth shut, determined to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I never thought of you as a bitter quitter."

"Damn it, Freckles! If you can keep your damned mouth shut for a few damn minutes then maybe we can damn start getting along," Sawyer knew he shouldn't have talked like that. He looked at Kate, certain he would see her either angry or hurt.

"Four 'damns' in a breath. Wow tonight must be some _damned_ night," surprisingly without a trace of anger or pain.

Sawyer almost laughed at how Kate tried to copy his "damn". Seeing her again, having her in his house, tonight was unquestionably some night.

Shaking his head, he made his way down stairs.

"Sawyer, your clock needs new batteries! It can't be eight in the morning," Kate yelled after a couple of minutes.

There was no reply.

"Sawyer," a bit louder this time.

Still no answer.

She went over the stairs and peeped down. Sawyer was already sleeping.

_That fast? That tired? Well, at least I wouldn't have to deal with his how's and why's tonight_.

Noticing that his feet were dangling at the edge of the couch, Kate decided to go down.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered trying to wake him up. Careful though since she doesn't know how Sawyer liked (or disliked) being woken up.

"Sawyer," nudging him a bit more this time.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do, Freckles." Now she knows he didn't like being forced to wake up.

"Sawyer," she put her hand on his arm. Sawyer noticed this and decided to take a more favorable mood.

"What, sweetheart," Sawyer said, consciously using 'sweetheart'.

"You can come up and share the bed with me."

Sawyer grinned. She lightly spanked him on the arm, thinking that he was getting ready for another witty albeit sexual remark. Sawyer took his pillow and led the way upstairs. Truth be told, he was only too happy that Kate had woken him up only to realize that he wasn't dreaming, she was really with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Last night. He tried to remember what happened last night_**. Kate coming to his house, going around as if she owns it. _What is she that fairy tale girl invadin' the seven dwarfs' house snoopin' her nose on everythin' even demandin' the dwarfs take a shower!_ Sawyer smiled. Then he stopped smiling, realizing that all he could remember about last night was Kate.

He stared at her. It was inexplicable how she can disarm him, how she can leave him vulnerable. He stared at her, trying to explain to himself what is it in her that makes him just want to take her in without any questions. _Questions, damn, I didn't even get around askin' her how she came to be here. Thought she was goin' to prison for somethin'. And why wasn't she with the Doc? Why is she here with me?_ Then he stopped staring; he didn't want her to wake up and catch him staring at her like that.

He stared at nothingness, but continued to remember last night and Kate. He tried to organize his thoughts and questions; and just when he told himself he'd have to get his answers as soon as she wakes up, a soft "hey" brought him back to the present. He turned his head to Kate; she was now awake. 

_Uncanny timing, Freckles, now what will my first question be…,_ he quickly said to himself. But almost as quickly, he realized he couldn't bring himself to ask her the questions as he had planned to a while ago. _Woman, what is it with you that makes me so..._

"Hey, how was your sleep" Kate repeated.

"Freckles, with you beside me, I would have preferred it if we were up all night and we didn't have to sleep at all," Sawyer grinned, trying to hide his vulnerability.

"God Sawyer, do you really think and talk like that at what," Kate strained to look at the digital alarm clock that was on the table at Sawyer's side of the bed, "at 2:14 P.M.," Kate finished, confused with the time. "O, your clock needs new batteries," suddenly remembering.

"Trust me, Freckles, what goes on in my head is much more interestin' than what comes out of my mouth," flashing a mischievous smile. "But what I _can do_ with my mouth is _way_ much more electrifyin'," he added, hoping that nothing would give away what was really going on inside his head.

"I'm sure," Kate smirked. "Your clock needs new batteries," she repeated. She got up from the bed, hoping that Sawyer would realize that she wasn't in the mood for banter.

"Yeah and you need to tell me how and why you're here, sweetheart!" Sawyer demanded a bit too hard. He could tell Kate was surprised, but he was surprised with himself too. The words and the tone came out as if involuntarily.

"What's the matter, Freckles? Surely you ain't thinkin' I can just let you stay here and _control_ my house, sayin' who gets to sleep on the bed, without me gettin' my answers," Sawyer continued after noticing that Kate wasn't going to say anything without a bit more prodding.

"Fine. Fair enough. You want answers, what are your questions," Kate finally replied, still standing, almost frozen. She still hadn't figured out what she'd tell Sawyer had he asked all his questions. She'd just tell him the truth, she finally decided, it would only cause more trouble if she didn't. Besides, Sawyer would know if she was lying.

"My question? Freckles, where's the fun in plain question-and-answer." Sawyer slowly leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and exaggeratedly put one leg on top of the other. "We'll play a game…Fact or Fart, " he announced.

"Fact or fart? Another college game Sawyer," Kate asked, remembering that one time they played 'I Never'.

"Nah, I just thought of it now so don't be cruel."

"Sawyer, I'm really not in the mood for another one of your games." 

Sawyer ignored her complaint and proceeded to explain the game instead. "I'll ask you a question, you'll give me an answer, it can be the truth or it can be a lie. Then I'll have to guess whether what you're telling me is fact or fart. That simple, Freckles. Surely you can handle that."

"Sure," Kate felt somehow relieved that she wouldn't have to linearly narrate everything. "But how are you going to know the truth if what I initially said was a lie," Kate continued, finally taking a seat on the bed right beside Sawyer's crossed legs. Her energy level was beginning to pick up.

"Well the rule is, after my guess, you'll have to tell me if what you said is fact or fart. If it's fart, you'll still have to tell me the truth," Sawyer replied matter-of-factly, trying to conceal that he was actually thrown off-guard for a bit.

"Where's the fun in that, Sawyer," giving him a taste of his own medicine. "The rule is if I told you a lie and you guessed right that what I said was fart, that's when I tell you the truth. If you said that the answer I gave was a fact when it was really a lie, I wouldn't have to tell you anything. That a deal?"

"You got it, Freckles," Sawyer agreed, extending his hand signaling a deal.

"Very well then," Kate replied in a voice that made her sound like a host of a TV show contest. She extended her hand with only her pinky sticking out, bringing it across Sawyer's ready handshake.

"What kind of sign language is that," Sawyer asked, faking irritation.

"Pinky promise."

"What promise? Freckles this ain't a slumber party, you know," Sawyer grimaced, his hand still outstretched.

Kate instantly grabbed his hand and forcibly intertwined his pinky with hers.

"What the… Fine. Enough of you dillydallyin'. I need my answers."

Sawyer's face suddenly became serious. Kate knew she had to give him answers and even the game wouldn't make it too easy for her.

"First question. Did you kiss the Doc while we were on the island," Sawyer grinned. "Did you kiss him ever, ever in your life," he added, realizing the possible loopholes of his first question.

"Well, when we were rescued, everyone was actually going around hugging and kissing each other," Kate replied, there was a wistful smile on her face as if she was remembering that moment. "Jack and I might have taken all the hugging and kissing a bit too far," she added.

Sawyer didn't say anything. He doesn't know whether or not what she said was true, but just hearing her say something like that almost made him go crazy. Not knowing how to react, he just looked at her intently. Kate thought he was trying to find clues on her face, checking if her voice would quiver or if she would look to the left, if she would show any classic sign of lying.

"Come on Sawyer, you have to guess whether that's fact or fart," Kate spoke, attempting to distract Sawyer.

"Fart," Sawyer said tersely, successfully hiding his uneasiness, his jealousy. Although he still wasn't sure whether or not something happened between Jack and Kate, he wasn't going to admit it to himself.

"Fine," Kate conceded, _did he see something on my face that made him know I was actually lying?_

"Knew it," Sawyer eased up a bit, careful not to sound too delighted. "Next question," he quickly added, "Why are you here with me and not with Jack?

"I can't believe you, Sawyer. Of all the questions you could ask me, all you can think about is Jack. What is it again that you feel about Jack really," Kate teased, her eyes lighting up.

"Well, we didn't say that I have limited questions, did we. For all we know, I'm gonna be askin' question after question 'til my clock finally learns how to tell the right time."

"Well, if it's going to take us so long, then you better go get us something to eat first. I'm insanely starving."

"Fine. Get up. We'll eat out," Sawyer announced as he got up and grabbed his wallet from the bedside table.

"I can't," Kate whispered, her energy seemed to suddenly die down.

"O, don't tell me. You're hiding from the cops are you, Freckles. You gave them a run, that's why you're not in some rotten prison right now."

Kate looked down. She decided to tell him the truth this time.

"Sawyer, the reason why I got off the island, the reason why I'm not in some rotten prison, is because the police, the other survivors, pretty much everyone I know," Kate paused. Sawyer saw the pain in her eyes. "The reason why I'm here," Kate started again, "is because everyone thinks I'm already dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hurley was sitting out on the beach; Dave Matthews Band was in his CD player. _You said always and forever, and I believed you baby, you said always and forever is such a long, lonely time_, Hurley sang along softly. Charlie, Claire and Aaron were nearby on a tent that they had just put up. He glanced at them. They looked happy, but their happiness felt temporal, random, and inconstant. He can't help but think how he could be to blame for all this. To be stuck in this island forever would be such a long, lonely time. He tried to think of other sports they can come up with. Then almost suddenly, he began to wonder about the raft.

He squinted, his eyes fixated on the horizon. He tried to imagine how far the raft had gone now. It occurred to him a couple of times that the raft may have been "_in trouble_" (he refused to use any word graver than that), but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside; afraid that he might actually cause the raft some trouble by merely thinking of it. Instead, he tried to guess what time it was. When he saw that the sun was directly above his head, he realized that it was noon and he was hungry. He got up and began to wonder about lunch.

He was about to turn around and head towards the food storage when something far off caught his eye, making him forget why he was getting up and where he was heading in the first place.

"A ship!" Hurley exclaimed, not realizing that he exclaimed it so loudly and excitedly that Charlie and Claire almost simultaneously looked at him, then towards where he was looking. Suddenly, Charlie ran towards the caves to announce that it looks like they are finally going to be rescued. Hurley ran to gather branches and leaves and started a fire to make sure that they get spotted. Claire held Aaron on one arm, the other pointing excitedly at the ship that was heading towards them.

When Jack heard about the ship, his first thought was Kate. He couldn't help but think how it was a paradox that everyone was excited to get out of the island and live freely again when Kate would have to leave the island to go to jail. She wasn't around so he assumed Kate hadn't heard of the news yet. He set out to search for her, although he already knew where she might be.

Since the raft left, Kate had been sitting alone by a waterfall. He had sat with her there once; she told her there were dead bodies beneath the waters. Jack didn't think of asking how she knew about the dead bodies; he figured she might have gone swimming there alone. What Jack didn't know was the reason Kate knew about the dead bodies and the reason why Kate went back to that place everyday and stayed there for hours ever since the raft left was because of Sawyer. Kate was grateful Jack never asked; she didn't want to have to explain to anyone, not even to herself, why she missed Sawyer so much. 

Kate already knew about the ship before Jack came to see her. When she heard about it, her first thought was Sawyer. She couldn't help but think how ironic it was that the man she wished to stay and be with her was the man who left and consequently brought the ship that would send her away, send her way to prison that is. She was beginning to imagine how today would have been like had Sawyer stayed, when she heard someone call out her name.

"Kate," Jack called out when he saw her sitting on the edge of a rock, a couple of meters above the water. Kate looked at him, but she neither smiled nor nodded; she looked at him then back at where her eyes were before. Jack started towards her. He wondered how he'd tell her about the ship, on second thought maybe her nonchalance meant she already knew.

"Hey," Jack tried again, sitting beside her then nudging her lightly. There was awkward silence as Jack tried to think of what to say.

"I have to run, Jack. I can't go back," Kate whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"But you can't stay here either," Jack retorted to the surprise of both Kate and himself. Kate looked at him for the first time since he sat beside her, trying to find clues as to why he reacted that way. Jack tried to look at her straight in the eye, but he couldn't handle the sorrow he found in them; he looked down to the water below them instead.

"You don't know what's in this island, Kate," Jack reasoned, this time more calmly, but still looking down.

"That's true, but I know what's waiting for me when I go back; and I'd rather be here and be uncertain than go back and certainly rot in prison." Tears were blurring and burning Kate's eyes but she refused to let them fall, she refused to acknowledge that both options terrified her to death. For the first time since they've been on the island, she wished she had died on the crash.

"I wish I had died," Kate suddenly blurted out, surprising herself more than it surprised Jack who dared not look at Kate. They sat there without saying anything for several more minutes that Kate was beginning to wonder if the ship was already close to the shore and whether or not she should start running now when Jack suddenly broke the silence.

"You _could_ be dead," Jack said, turning towards Kate, holding the key that was wrapped around his neck.

"What?"

"We could say that when you heard about the ship, you knew that you were going to be sent to prison so what you did was you committed suicide. They'll be looking for a body, so we'll say, no I mean, I'll say that when you shot yourself, you fell off the rock and into the water. But all the while, you'll sneak up to the ship and hide," Jack explained, almost out of breath, his hands were shaking. "I'll go get the gun, and when the ship is close enough to the shore, we'll fire one shot so even the other survivors can testify that they heard a gunshot. Then we'll run to the shore. I'll announce what you've done while you sneak inside the ship," Jack continued.

"Jack, it looks like it could work but I can't put you in that kind of danger, I can't...," Kate tried to speak up, but Jack would hear no more of what she had to say; all he needed to hear was that Kate also thought that the plan could work. Immediately, Jack was on his feet to get a gun.

On his way back to the waterfalls, he made a quick check on the beach. The thick smoke from the fire Hurley made was almost suffocating, was blurring one's vision; but nobody seemed to mind as they waited for waved at the ship that was nearing the shore.

When he got back to the waterfalls, he found Kate exactly where he left her, but this time she was talking to Sayid. Sayid saw Jack and immediately declared that he wanted to help, "Not too long ago, I helped a woman I love escape from prison, I insist to help you; tell me what I can do."

Suddenly, Jack had a better plan and Sayid being on their side was perfect.

The ship was already by the shore and many of its crews are already giving out blankets and first aid. A reporter and his cameraman were with Claire, asking her about the baby, fascinated as Claire, who chose to omit the part where her baby got kidnapped, told them about her giving birth on the island.

Be it giving another fellow survivor a hug or helping someone carry their belongings to the ship, everyone was busy doing something. Except, that is, for two men in suit, one in gray, the other in black; who were merely keeping a wandering, yet watchful eye as if waiting to spot a face.

A gunshot was all it took for everyone to stop, to look back towards the forest behind them, and to wonder what that bullet was for. Hurley wished in his heart that he wasn't too cursed as to destroy even this rescue. Charlie went over to Claire, putting his arms around her determined that he would protect her and Aaron this time. Shannon was looking around, searching for Sayid, wanting to feel the kind of security his mere presence gives her, when through the trees, she saw him running; anger was evident on his face.

"Jack. Where's Jack," Sayid demanded, he was out of breath yet his voice was forceful and commanding.

Shannon tried to make her way towards Sayid, but he was hysterical, throwing blankets and first aid kits all over the place, demanding that they bring out Jack. 

"What do you want, Sayid," Jack asked, emerging from the forest, his face was sunken but his voice was firm.

Suddenly, Sayid darted towards Jack knocking him off the ground, punching him on the sides. "You killed her! You killed her," Sayid accused over and over again. Charlie and another guy from the ship tried to pull them away from each other, but Sayid pushed them violently. "You killed her! Why Jack," Sayid shouted endlessly. "I tried to stop her! God dammit! I tried to stop her," Jack cried with every blow, punching Sayid back. The cameraman tried to get a shot of their fight only to be pushed and thrown to the ground. Aaron was crying; his shrieks were deafening. Shannon was yelling for Sayid to stop, but although Sayid heard her, he knew he should give Kate more time. He and Jack would just have to keep creating this commotion until Kate had successfully made her way to the ship.

Then Sayid noticed the two men in suit and immediately thought that they were the ones assigned to take Kate away. He grabbed Jack's shirt and forced him to get up, then Sayid moved quickly to Jack's back, grabbing his wrists with one hand and pulling his hair hard with the other hand. Jack tried to free himself from Sayid, but Sayid only pushed him towards the two men. Jack tried to fight Sayid back, but the man in gray suit held him on his place, while the one in black held back Sayid.

"You killed her, Jack! You let her die," Sayid shouted.

"I tried to stop her," Jack glowered at Sayid.

Sayid tried to get away from the man's grip, but finally gave up. For in the corner of his eye, he saw Kate, covered with a blanket and concealed from the crowd because of the thick smoke from Hurley's fire, making her way from the forest, across the shore, then finally to the ship.

"You let Kate die," his eyes were still glaring at Jack, but his voice was now shaking like he was about to break down and cry. "You let _Kate_ die," Sayid repeated, this time emphasizing 'Kate', their signal that she was already on the ship.

"I tried to stop her. I tried to... I tried..." Jack suddenly broke down in tears. "She killed herself, Sayid. She knew they were going to send her to jail so she killed herself." Jack fell to the ground, his hands on his face, he didn't see how the other survivors reacted.

As was planned, Jack, after determining where his room was, met Kate at the nearest ladies' restroom from the ship's entrance. They then made their way to Jack's room, locked the door, and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know what else to say," Kate whispered, feeling terrible seeing his cuts and bruises.

"There is nothing you should feel sorry about," Jack looked at her in the eye; the compassion Kate found in them was obvious.

"Jack," she started again, "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Kate. I think Sayid and I found out we're pretty good actors. Did you see our choreography," he joked.

"So, have I really gotten away with being dead," Kate asked with a faint smile.

"Well, when I took them to the waterfalls and told them that you fell off in the water with more dead bodies, they gave up on the idea of searching for your body right then and there," Jack said, with a hint of pride that his plan had worked.

Kate forced a smile, but said nothing.

"Kate, when we're back, you can't make any transactions, you can't go out and risk being spotted," Jack said, voicing out what Kate was already thinking.

"I know," Kate whispered.

"You can stay with me, Kate. I can take care of you," his voice sounded as if he was begging for her to come with him.

"I can't. You have already given me too much."

"And I can still give you so much more."

"Jack..."

"You don't have to answer now. Just sleep on it, Kate. Don't answer now and just think about it, okay?"

Kate nodded slowly. But she _had_ already thought about it. As soon as she gets off the ship, she was going to put on a disguise, a wig perhaps, she had always wondered how she will look like had she been a blonde. She was going to pick some pockets like she had done countless of times before. She was going to check phonebooks and directories searching for a James Ford, his real name which she found on his passport. And then she was going to make her way through whatever, until she finally finds herself knocking on Sawyer's door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Although he tried not to make it too obvious, Sawyer was clearly affected and concerned. Kate was a bit tired herself, but after telling Sawyer about what happened on the island and how she ended up being in his house, Kate was determined to change the uptight atmosphere and make the rest of the evening a bit jovial. Besides, after telling him about how she snuck out of Jack's room leaving him with nothing but an unsigned note saying '_I'm sorry I can't stay, but thank you for everything_,' she wanted to make sure Sawyer wouldn't feel that she was eventually going to do the same to him.

"Let's play, Sawyer. Fact or Fart," Kate said probably a bit too cheerfully. "I'll ask you something, you give me an answer, and then I'll have to guess whether what you said was the truth, a fact; or a lie, a fart," Kate explained as she sat Indian style on the long black leather couch, her voice was a bit higher than usual.

"I _know_ the rules. _I_ invented the game, Freckles. Remember," Sawyer replied sarcastically and smugly, but his face and shoulders already eased up. He grabbed two bottles of beer, set one on the center table, signaling that that one was for Kate. Then, still holding the other bottle, he sat on his lazyboy.

"My first question," Kate immediately announced, not giving Sawyer a chance to declare that he was going to be the one asking the questions.

"_Your_ question," Sawyer glared, although his raised eyebrow looked more comical than intimidating.

Kate smiled mischievously; she knew there were going to be protests. "_My_ question," she repeated matter-of-factly. She noticed Sawyer trying to hold back a smile.

"Fine, shoot," Sawyer conceded, intrigued with what Kate was going to ask anyway.

"Very well then," she sounded like a game show host again. "Aside from me, is there another woman living here?"

"What," Sawyer knew there was bound to be a question about women, but he didn't see this one coming. Almost immediately, he mentally kicked himself for not commenting instead on Kate saying that she lives here.

"I mean this place is so tidy; surely this is not your doing," Kate retorted, amused.

"Freckles, this may sound a little too sweet and cheesy to you, 'cos it does to me, but no other woman had ever set foot in this house before," Sawyer said sarcastically, it was hard to tell whether he was irritated or actually having fun.

Then suddenly, Kate made her way towards Sawyer, leaned towards him, brought her face to only inches near his, and narrowed her eyes trying to figure out if Sawyer was telling the truth. She tilted her head a bit; but suddenly she forgot about what they were talking about and why she was there in the first place. She tried to push away the thought of kissing him, afraid that the urges going on inside her head were too loud that Sawyer could hear. But she couldn't help but think how his lips would taste, how his body would feel.

"Couldn't resist, could you Freckles," Sawyer said, smiling mischievously.

"Fart," Kate declared as she went back to the couch, hoping that Sawyer didn't notice how much she longed for him. _How could he not notice, it was so obvious_, Kate thought, silently scolding herself for almost throwing herself at him. "Perhaps I can believe that you are actually this clean, but don't think I'm a fool to believe no other woman has ever been here."

"If you aren't gonna believe me, suit yourself, sweetheart, but I ain't gonna waste my time and breath tryin' to convince you," Sawyer stood up and headed towards the counter to get more beer.

"You know what I think; I think you tell girls that you've never brought a woman home before so you can pick her up. Yeah, it's your pick up line like 'hey woman, wanna see my place, lot of things there no other woman has ever seen before', Kate mocked him.

Sawyer laughed, amused at how she tried to copy his accent, "I don't need any damn pick up line!"

"O come on, Sawyer, everybody has at least one pick up line," Kate taunted, pleased that things were going a bit more cheerful.

"O… So what's _your_ pick up shit," Sawyer teased, increasingly forgetting Kate's story.

Kate smiled beguilingly as she made her way towards Sawyer who was standing by the counter. She got the bottle of beer from Sawyer's hand, took a sip and placed it on top of the counter. She was dangerously near him; her breasts occasionally brushed his broad chest.

"Okay," she looked at him intently; her voice was soft and sexy. "I'll be asking you questions and you'll have to answer me in this pattern: yes no yes, yes no yes, yes no yes. Got it?"

Sawyer merely nodded; he didn't want to say anything that might stop Kate from doing what she was about to do. 

"Do you see my hand," Kate whispered sexily as she raised her right hand.

"Yes," Sawyer said, intrigued.

"Do you know what it can do?"

"No," Sawyer replied, following Kate's instructions.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes." Then Kate slowly put her hand at the back of Sawyer's head, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Do you see my other hand," Kate continued, raising her left hand.

"Yes," Sawyer looked at her intently and couldn't help think of how sexy she is.

"Do you know what it can do," Kate asked. She felt the weight of Sawyer's stare; she hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"No," Sawyer noticed Kate blush a bit.

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes." Then Kate placed her left hand on the back of Sawyer's head and tangled her fingers with his hair. Her right hand moved slowly to his neck. 

"Do you see my _lips_," Kate continued more mischievously, sexily emphasizing "lips"

"Yes," Sawyer had to fight back the urge the just pull Kate over to him and kiss her all over.

"Do you know what it can do?"

"No," Sawyer said almost too quickly.

"Do you want me to show you," Kate tilted her head slowly.

"Yes," Sawyer was elated with anticipation.

Kate suddenly opened her mouth and drew in air, making her cheeks bloat like that of a puffer fish. Then with her right hand, she lightly punched her right cheek then comically let out the air inside her mouth, making face at Sawyer.

Sawyer laughed. Sure he was expecting her to kiss him, but this was too hilarious and he couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Got you, Sawyer," Kate laughed, her hands clutching her sides.

"Yeah, that was a good one, Freckles," Sawyer admitted in between laughs.

Kate grabbed Sawyer's beer and took a sip; her face was already all red because of all the laughing. Sawyer looked at her intently, this time, not minding if Kate would notice him staring.

Kate noticed his intent stare and stopped laughing. She smiled then brushed hair off Sawyer's eyes. Suddenly Sawyer placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her vigorously, passionately. Kate laced her fingers with Sawyers hair, pulling his hair gently. She kissed him deeply, kisses that made obvious her yearning for Sawyer, an aching she felt ever since he left aboard the raft.

"Now I know what your lips can do," Sawyer teased, smiling, but still kissing Kate.

"O, my lips can do so much more than that," Kate whispered sexily, allowing Sawyer to lead her up the stairs, then down to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sawyer mentally prepared himself to shift. He had to be careful so as not to fall off the airplane chairs that have been his bed for who knows how long. Then suddenly, he remembered he wasn't lying on creaking, itchy airplane seats anymore. _Damn, I've been on that island too long, keep wakin' up thinkin' am still there_. 

As what most people do first thing when they wake up, he checked his digital clock for the time. _9:56 p.m.? Yeah, new triple A's, damn_, he thought, making another futile mental note. All of a sudden, remembering Kate telling him his clock needed new batteries, he immediately turned towards the other side of the bed only to find that Kate wasn't there. Instead, Sawyer noticed the bathroom door was a bit open; he heard the shower running, _and was that Kate humming?_ He smiled, got up, walked towards the drawers near the bathroom, got a shirt, and planned to run some errands, not to mention get extra batteries.

Sawyer was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for Kate to finish so he could at least brush his teeth and counting the money in his wallet realizing that he had to withdraw some cash from the bank, when Kate, wearing a white robe; stepped out of the bathroom door.

"I'm goin' out, run some errands; you need anythin'," Sawyer asked without looking up.

Without saying anything, Kate made her way to her backpack that was lying on the foot of the bed. She sat Indian style on the floor and mindlessly tinkered with the few things inside her bag. Finally, she pulled out a green shirt, one that she wore many times on the island, but didn't go on to put it on though.

"Know what, you can have a drawer," Sawyer offered, sincerely wanting Kate to feel more at home.

"What," Kate didn't really hear him the first time; her thoughts were on something else.

"I said, you can put your things inside a drawer," Sawyer said, pointing to the drawers beside the bathroom. "So you won't have to bother with that backpack," he continued.

Kate appreciated this and wished she could say something to assure Sawyer that she was grateful—for everything, even the littlest gestures. But unfortunately, she also wished that her backpack was actually what bothered her. For what significantly bothered her that morning, what made her almost instantly forget that she was initially so happy that she was singing in the shower, was the first thing Sawyer said to him—_I'm goin' out_, it kept on ringing in her head that she thought she was growing insane. It was not just the loneliness that troubled her; after all she had been alone many times before; it was the feeling of having to depend on someone the way she depended, the way she achingly needed Sawyer.

"Freckles," Sawyer started to talk. Kate was startled out of her thoughts, not realizing that Sawyer was already in front of her, squatting.

"I don't want you to go out; I don't want to stay here _alone_," Kate finally blurted out, deciding to leave out the crucial truth that she hated having to need someone because she wasn't sure whether or not Sawyer would get offended by such attitude, such pride.

"Kate," Sawyer said, surprising both himself and Kate that he actually said her name. "You don't have to worry about anythin', you got that," Sawyer continued, making sure that his voice sounded firm and steadfast. There was genuine concern in his eyes, but he didn't know what more there is to say to make Kate feel safe, to make her feel that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He placed his hand upon Kate's knee, wishing that Kate would somehow feel that he was going to protect her.

"We can just have food delivered, like you did yesterday," Kate weakly tried to persuade him, although she knew that Sawyer would by all means stay with her instead if only everything can actually be delivered.

"Trust me, Freckles, if everythin' can be delivered to my doorstep…," Sawyer said without continuing as he stood up and went inside the bathroom leaving the door open; his voice was already a bit impatient. "But that ain't how the world works, _your highness_," he added, and then went on to brush his teeth.

Kate didn't say anything and instead pulled out a black underwear from her backpack. She was clearly hurt, more because of the annoyed tone of Sawyer's voice than with the rudeness of his words. Sawyer wondered how he could instantaneously swing from being so concerned to being so irritated even with barely any provocation.

"I should go," Kate said out loud; she stood up and started to get dressed. Her voice was determined and her movements were reckless.

Sawyer gargled, grabbed a towel, wiped his face, and threw the towel hard on the floor. "Suit yourself, Freckles. It's not my concern," Sawyer said, the force in his voice was nothing compared to the rage in his heart.

"I wish I hadn't come here in the first place," Kate retorted; tears were blurring her eyes.

"_You_ wish? You got what you came here for," Sawyer snapped back, although he really didn't know what Kate came to him for.

"This is a big mistake! _You_ are a big mistake!"

"_I'm_ a mistake? You're tellin' me that _I am_ a mistake!"

"I should have stayed with Jack," Kate suddenly said, regretting it at the same moment it came out.

Sawyer glared at her and for the first time since she came, he didn't think she was beautiful. He grabbed his wallet, stormed down the stairs, and headed towards the door.

"Why are you walking out on me," Kate yelled from up the stairs. "That too hurtful for you, huh," she added, not understanding why she had the urge to provoke him more.

Suddenly Sawyer started up the stairs and darted towards Kate, fighting back the strong, dangerous urge to just hit her.

"I'm goin' out, _walkin' out_, so that you'll see me do what you didn't want me to do in the first place. And when I get back, it would do you best not to be here."

It was already dark when Sawyer got back. He parked his black F150, grabbed a few plastic bags, locked the truck, and headed towards the door. Then he stopped, afraid of what he might find inside, or rather, who he might not see inside.

He thought about Kate all day, of course. He wished she didn't mean anything she said, especially that part about Jack. He thought about himself too, his despicable temper and his vile tongue. He cursed himself too many times for making a big deal of something he could have, should have just let pass. _Damn, where did that fight even start from?_ He wished today was different; he wished he was different. But most of all, he wished that Kate didn't take anything he said seriously and that she was inside waiting for him.

It took Sawyer a few more minutes to finally decide to open the door and to find out if Kate had stayed. Seeing the light in the kitchen was open, he hurriedly went over to check if she was there. She wasn't.

He immediately panicked. His feet were planted on the floor but his eyes wandered around, frantically searching for a trace of Kate. Then suddenly, his eyes were fixated on the living room's center table. For there, pressed under a remote control was a small folded sheet of paper; written in front was "Sawyer".


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Move On**

**Chapter 7**

Sawyer sat on his lazyboy and reached over the center table, putting aside the remote control and taking the folded piece of paper. _She left, leavin' me with nothin' but a damned note. Ain't this familiar. Jack. If she did this to Jack, 'course she'll do this to me. What am I talkin' about; I practically threw her out! Dammit. Damn me. Where is she? I ain't gonna lose her like this._ He shook his head as if by doing such, his thoughts would disappear. Nonetheless, he tried to clear his mind as he opened the note.

_Sawyer, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say_, Sawyer started to read silently, at the same time trying to remember what Kate said she wrote to Jack. There was obviously melancholy and regret in his expression, but the look on his face was nothing compared to what he felt. _But the CD inside your player—track 12—play the last song_.

That was it; that was all the note said. Sawyer's mind was racing, but he couldn't really pin down any of his thoughts. Deciding to just get this over with, he grabbed the remote control, the one that served as a paper weight earlier, and followed Kate's instructions.

_Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

Sawyer listened to the lyrics intently, wondering what Kate was really trying to say. _To the place where I find peace again_, he repeated to himself, putting his hands on his face, trying to hold back his tears.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

"Dance with me, Sawyer," Kate suddenly whispered, as she descended down the stairs. Sawyer looked up, then stood up, then he was motionless and speechless at the same time.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Kate made her way towards Sawyer; she wished things will only get better.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

Sawyer met her at the bottom of the stairs, took her hands, and pulled her close. At this point, he was willing to do anything, to be anything just to make her stay.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

"What's this song," Sawyer asked extra softly, trying to make Kate forget the Sawyer of this morning.

"Everything. Lifehouse," Kate replied, glad to hear that tone of Sawyer's voice.

"Where'd ya get it?"

"It was in my bag. Must be Hurley's," Kate looked up at him and smiled.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He danced with her, held her tight, breathe her in.

'_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

Suddenly, everything there was, everything in his life, was about Kate.

They held each other even long after the song had ended. The silence was almost deafening, but it wasn't awkward at all.

"Sawyer, about what happened, I'm…" Kate finally started to speak, but Sawyer placed a finger upon her lips; she kissed it and they were silent again, still holding each other.

"On second thought, why aren't you with Jack, anyway," Sawyer asked, really wanting to know. After all, with everything Kate said that morning, the part about him being a mistake and the part about Jack were what hurt him most.

"He had helped me too much, and I… but I don't have anything to give him in return," Kate answered simply, not minding that Sawyer asked.

"O so you got somethin' you can give me then," he replied slyly and grinned mischievously.

Kate rolled her eyes, walked towards the long couch, sat down, crossed her arms and legs, and tried to hold back a smile.

Sawyer sat beside her, wishing he asked more seriously, maybe Kate would have given him a serious answer then.

"I want to be with you, Sawyer," she looked at him; intently, seriously this time. "Everyday since you left the island, I'd go to that waterfall we found and I'd imagine myself with you. I'd even have conversations with you sometimes. I know it was crazy," Kate slightly sighed. "It was funny though, those conversations I had with you in my imagination, it's kinda weird because we never fought in them."

Sawyer smiled, touched by what Kate just said.

"And when I sneaked out on Jack, it was because I _knew_ I wanted to be with you," Kate added, surprised that she was actually baring her thoughts and feelings.

"Kate," Sawyer started, neither of them realized he used her name. "Stay with me," he continued, placing a hand upon Kate's knee, exactly the way he did that morning.

"Sawyer," Kate began, but she stopped, not really knowing what to say.

"Stay with me, the best is yet to be."

"All I can give you is _me_."

"And _you're_ _everything_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Move On**

**Chapter 8**

More or less two weeks had passed since Kate first stood in front of Sawyer's door. That first time, she wasn't sure exactly what to expect; but she thought and hoped that the sleek black F-150 parked in front of his modern L.A. house, and the relatively well-kept front lawn contrasting the unkempt patio out back were enough for her to assume that there was more to Sawyer than what his rugged demeanor suggested. She eventually realized that Sawyer constantly surprised her, intrigued her.

"What's this, Sawyer," Kate cried out to Sawyer who was downstairs getting ready to wash his car. _Ain't I allowed to do somethin' I just do, a hobby, habit_, Sawyer maintained when Kate pointed out that his car was already gleaming and didn't need any washing really.

"What?" Sawyer called out as he made his way up the stairs, stopping at the last plight. He found Kate crouched in front of the drawers, her backpack by her foot, her clothes in a little pile, the bottom drawer open. It was the day after their fight, the day after Sawyer asked her to stay; and Kate was claiming the drawer he had offered.

"Where'd you get this," Kate asked, holding up a Canon digital SLR camera, which, didn't need any expert to know, was top of the line.

"Got loadsa' people owin' me loadsa' things, Freckles," Sawyer said plainly.

"You know how to use this," Kate asked further, ignoring what Sawyer had just said, choosing not to ask what he had meant.

"What, am not lookin' like the artistic kinda guy fer ya, Freckles," Sawyer smiled, perhaps relieved that she had not prodded.

Kate rolled her eyes. "So you're telling me you can point and shoot, _Cowboy_," she teased.

"Ha!" was all Sawyer said in return. He then grabbed the camera, made his way downstairs, took off his shirt, and still holding the camera, went straight out to do his carwash. What all that was about, Kate didn't know for sure, but she giddily, but perhaps ridiculously, fancied the image of a photographer Sawyer.

Despite the fact the Kate had insisted that he could go run some errands and that she was going to be just fine, Sawyer made sure to stay at home. He'd said he didn't want to have to upset Kate over that again, but perhaps it was more because he didn't like the possibility of coming home and not finding her there. Nonetheless, the first time Sawyer _had_ to go out since their fight, he went to talk to Kate, to assure her that it wouldn't take him very long, but more to somehow assure himself that she wouldn't go running away.

"I'd have to go get some money, sweetheart," Sawyer said, making sure that his voice was calm and reassuring. "But the bank's just…"

"Around the corner, I know, passed by it on my way here," Kate said slowly, with a tone insisting that she'd be fine and that Sawyer would find her right there when he returns.

True enough, when Sawyer got back, he found Kate waiting for him, half naked between the sheets, her breasts showing teasingly against the sheer, see-through fabric of her unbuttoned shirt.

"Freckles, if I keep comin' home to somethin' like this I ain't gonna mind havin' to go out every once in awhile," Sawyer said mischievously as he slowly made his way, laying beside Kate who just smiled.

"This was meant to send me just rushin' home, ain't it," Sawyer ran down his fingers through Kate's cleavage, then circling playfully around. 

"Well," Kate smiled sexily as she moved, straddled on top of Sawyer. She took of his shirt, slowly ran down her fingers from his chest down to his waist, unbuttoned his pants, and effortlessly pushed them away. "You have to tell me if the plan's working." She lowered herself, her breasts intentionally brushing Sawyer's chest. Feeling him harden, she teased him some more. She kissed his shoulders, moving up to his neck, then to his ears. "Is _this_ going to send you rushing home," she whispered.

"Tempin', sweetheart, but you got to be doin' a bit more than that," Sawyer grinned. Kate threw her head back and laughed. Sawyer shifted then they were suddenly lost in between the sheets, Kate's sheer see-through shirt and whatever was left of Sawyer's clothes thrown mindlessly on the floor.

Kate couldn't explain it, but she had not liked the thought of Sawyer leaving her alone in the house; and when she had told him that she was going to be fine, the truth was that she wasn't entirely sure. Since that first time though, Kate had grown to like being left at home, if only to surprise Sawyer when he gets back.

Perhaps it was because there was an effort to brighten up an otherwise banal and almost boring living that Sawyer and Kate kept on surprising each other. Sawyer would come home bringing flowers for Kate (which she claimed she liked receiving) or whatever it was that reminded him of her while he was out. Kate, on the other hand, would surprise him with little notes inside his wallet, a nice little meal, or Sawyer's favorite—Kate waiting for him in the bath tub.

But it was _today_, during a lazy Thursday afternoon, more or less two weeks since Kate first stood in front of Sawyer's door that a surprise came, a surprise neither of them planned.

It took about five rings before Sawyer and Kate stopped staring at the wireless phone lying on the center table, lowered the volume of the television, and decided to answer the call. They've used that phone many times before of course—what with all their food deliveries and cable services, but this was the first time the phone actually rang, rang without them expecting anyone to confirm their order or to check whether or not their cable channels are back on.

"What," Sawyer answered the phone; not minding the rudeness of his voice.

"Ummm… Hello, may I please speak with Sawyer," the woman on the other end of the line was clearly a bit taken aback, but her voice was unfamiliar to Sawyer.

"Who's this," Sawyer asked, not caring to shift to a more neutral tone.

"It's Claire. Claire Littleton," the woman said, her voice sounded as if she was expecting Sawyer to recognize her just then.

"Claire…" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"From flight 815… from the island," Claire said.

"Claire from the island," Sawyer repeated so that Kate would know. He then gestured for her to move closer and listen, and with this, Kate pressed her ears against the wireless phone so that both Sawyer and her could hear Claire.

"How's you and the baby," Sawyer felt obliged to ask, but his voice was suddenly a bit more welcoming.

"O, you know what, I think Aaron misses you and well, your voice, don't you Aaron," Claire replied; Sawyer was almost sure she had a smile on her face. He could hear the baby in the background and he remembered how, back in the island, both Claire and Aaron seemed to like it when he read to the baby.

"Yeah? But surely you ain't callin' me just to come aroundn' tellin' me that," with the hint of impatience in his voice, Sawyer was sure that if Claire was indeed smiling, that smile would have faded just then.

"O. Well," Claire paused. "You see, I called…," Claire hesitated, then started again. "It's about Kate," she finally blurted out.

Sawyer fell silent. For a minute actually, there was silence on both ends of the line. Claire, however, noticing that Sawyer wasn't going to say anything soon, continued.

"Kate…she died…killed herself…on the island…," Claire said difficultly in between suppressed sniffs.

Kate stood up and made her way across the kitchen, out the backdoor, and into the empty patio. Sawyer saw her wipe a tear. He couldn't understand why he was taking this as badly; Kate after all, was with him. But to hear that Kate had died… it was so unimaginably painful.

"Uhhh…," he voiced out, suddenly remembering that Claire was still on the line and that he wasn't supposed to know this news until now.

"Anyway," Claire began again, more calmly this time; and much to Sawyer's relief since he really didn't know what there was to say. "I thought of having some sort of a little memorial service for her. I already called a couple of people, mostly the other survivors, and pretty much everyone is in L.A., said they'd come," Claire said, it was as if she had rehearsed this part.

Because somehow he didn't want to offend Claire, Sawyer let her go on despite his inexplicable yet growing irritation. But Claire was just giving him unsolicited (and unnecessary because Sawyer knew the place) directions to the venue when he interrupted her.

"I ain't sayin' I'm goin'," Sawyer said offhandedly, it was hard to tell what he really felt.

"O, okay. Ummm… if you should decide to go then, I'll see you this Sunday."

Sawyer went out the backdoor as soon as he had hung up the phone. The empty patio, the flowerless garden, and the dusty ground covered with dried leaves suggested that he hadn't been out there for quite some time. He found Kate sitting on the ground, her knees wrapped tightly in her arms. Sawyer sat beside her and Kate immediately rested her head on his broad shoulder. He then smiled, not only because he felt Kate ease up to him, but also because just then, he had an idea, an idea for a surprise that Kate wouldn't have expected that first time she stood in front of Sawyer's door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Move On**

**Chapter 9**

When Sawyer told Kate what Claire's call was actually about, Kate was near tears—not for anything else, only that she was touched that Claire, or anyone for that matter, would do such a thing. She knew that people always had only good things to say about those who have just died, but nevertheless, she wondered what people would say about her, what _Sawyer_ would say.

They were still out in the patio, and although there was nothing there really except huge but rather dull trees and dried up leaves littered over the dusty ground, it had easily become Kate's favorite place in the house; and it wasn't hard to see why. The color of the sunset, the wind blowing against her face, the crunching of dried leaves, the stars that simply captivate her—it was really now more than ever that she seemed to appreciate these things more. But what made her love being out in this empty patio the most were the sounds—the crunching of gravel as the neighbor's car drove up the driveway, the clinking of the neighbor's garden tools, the laughing, the chatting—they somehow make her feel, make her feel alive. She let out a little laugh as she heard the woman next door telling her husband to scold the dog for trampling on her flowerbed.

Sawyer however, was nonchalant to that; he didn't even notice Kate laugh. His mind was almost maniacally planning and picturing the surprise; he only stopped when Kate stretched out her legs, got up, and asked him whether or not he had anything decent enough to wear for the memorial service.

"Whoever said I was goin'," Sawyer replied casually as he too got up and made his way towards the kitchen.

"O so are you saying you're not going," Kate replied rather heavily, the backdoor swung and banged violently though unintentionally at her wake.

"What's the point," Sawyer asked, wondering what the point was of one, going to the service, and two, Kate banging the door.

"The point is, Sawyer, that it's _my_ memorial service," Kate retorted.

"I ain't seein' any point in there, Freckles." Sawyer sat down on his lazyboy and raised his legs. It was a surprise that he hadn't flared up by now, but he had certainly forgotten, at least for now, his plan for the surprise.

"But that's for _me_!" Kate retorted glaring at Sawyer. "Had I not been here, you wouldn't have gone either, would you!" Kate was shaking; her voice was unusually high.

"Hate breakin' it to you, sweetheart, but much as your life here's feelin' like heaven, _you ain't dead_."

"You seriously consider _this_…," Kate exaggeratedly spread out her arms and turned around, "…heaven! Huh!" Her voice was now softer, but soreness and bitterness were still obviously there. "How can this be heaven, when I have to keep my voice down if I don't want the neighbors to hear me the way I hear them, when…when I can't even remember how your front lawn looks like…"

Sawyer was trying to shut her out, trying to push the words out of his mind, trying to understand that she was just feeling trapped. _But I'm damned trapped here with you, because of you!_ The struggle not to say anything was pounding, making him sweat.

"…when I…I…I jump everytime someone's at the door…or…or everytime the phone rings…when…"

Sawyer didn't hear the rest of it. He darted out of the house, intentionally slamming the door as he left. It was all he could do to stop himself from blurting out something he would later regret.

"…when everytime you walk out that door, all I'm left to do…is wait…" Kate whispered as she heard the door of Sawyer's truck slam as hard. She threw herself on the long couch, face down, tears staining the leather, not noticing the beautiful colors of sunset that just poured in out at the patio.

When Sawyer slammed the door of his truck, it was because he needed to vent out his anger—or whatever you call what he's feeling just then. But with his fist still clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, he stayed inside the car, not minding to roll the windows down. He had thought of backing up his truck and driving off, but he didn't want to have to struggle with the thought of coming home only to find out that Kate had left. His adjusted his seat, crossed his arms, and fixed his eyes on the front door—there was no way out of the house except through that, after all; unless Kate climbs over the neighbors' yard. Sawyer sat up, looked around, and considered this, but he almost as suddenly let it pass. He also had meant to keep watch, but it only took a couple of minutes before he fell asleep.

He woke up to a light but persistent rapping on the window; shifted an inch then turned to see who it was. It was already dark, the green light somewhere along the dashboard read 8:26, but he could clearly see a blonde peering through his heavily-tinted driver's side window.

"What the hell are you doin' out here, Kate!" Sawyer was already yelling even before the window was down.

"I was just checking what your front lawn looked like from here," Kate said shyly; she knew that was lame, but she forced a weak smile hoping Sawyer would somehow let what happened this afternoon just pass.

Sawyer shook his head slowly, exaggeratedly, but he also smiled as he reached over the passenger side and opened the door.

"Sawyer…," Kate began, but Sawyer cut her.

"Just grabbin' somethin' to eat. To go."

Kate smiled as she set off up on the passenger seat, whatever hesitations she had just a second ago was forgotten as the idea of finally going out, even just for a couple of minutes, thrilled her.

They drove down the street and turned around a corner. Kate had been along this area before, but that time, she was so in a hurry to get to Sawyer and so on the look out for police that she didn't really see what were on these streets; that is, aside from the bank she ludicrously thought she would single-handedly rob and the little grocery store where she actually expertly shoplifted and picked a pocket.

"Are you feelin' like eatin' Chinese, 'cos I know just the place," Sawyer said; intentionally making his voice sound a bit enthusiastic.

Kate laughed heartily. "You leave me with no choice really, Sawyer."

"What? Come on, what do you feel like eatin', Freckles? It's your pick," he persisted as he made sure to drive carefully and warily.

"Chinese sounds okay," Kate gave in, still smiling.

"Knew you ain't gonna let me down," Sawyer replied, careful not to let Kate notice that something was bothering him.

But Kate _knew_ there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong," Kate finally asked as soon as Sawyer stepped inside the truck after grabbing their dinner.

"This is _mine_, understood. Ain't any chance you gettin' near it," Sawyer said with an unconvincing grin as he held up a box of wanton, evading Kate's question despite knowing that she was simply going to ask again.

"_What's_ _wrong_," Kate asked again.

Sawyer didn't say anything as he started up the car.

"Your eyes give you away, Sawyer."

He sighed. "When you um… went out of the house, you weren't plannin' on leavin', were you," he finally asked; he was planning to anyway.

"Actually, no. I looked out the window, wondering when you'll be back, and saw your truck parked outside," Kate replied.

"I see," Sawyer said plainly.

"I'm sorry about that whole thing a while ago. Sometimes it's just hard you know… Everytime you go out, I go crazy waiting for you..."

"And _I _go crazy thinkin' you might run away."

"I'm sorry, Sawyer." Now she understood why Sawyer had stayed in the car. "I realize I make things difficult for you too…I wouldn't want to… I should probably…," Kate couldn't bring herself to say what she felt—that she wanted to be with him, but being with him would mean tying him down, forcing him into _this_ kind of life.

"_You_ make things…" Sawyer didn't know what to say. He never thought that his life would become any more complicated than it was before. But it _is_ more complicated now, with Kate.

"I just can't live with the thought that I'm just a big problem for you," Kate was whispering, sincerely hoping that her feelings weren't as confounded, and their relationship wasn't as convoluted.

"What is it that you don't understand? You… this… this is the problem I _want_ to have, that… that I don't mind having."

Kate looked at him; she never thought Sawyer could say anything like that.

"Your truck's automatic right," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied clueless, unintentionally looking down at the gear.

"Then, why aren't you holding my hand," there was a sense of comical arrogance in her voice.

Sawyer looked at her; she was grinning widely, mischievously.

"I mean, you don't have to be manning the stick the whole time…"

Sawyer reached out, held her hand, kissed it before resting it on top of his knee; their fingers tightly intertwined. Kate leaned over, planted a kiss on his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder.

That was how they were as they drove back home. By the time they turned the corner toward their street, Kate had already convinced Sawyer of going to the memorial service, not without banter of course. By the time they pulled up the driveway, he was already determined that he'd go on with the surprise this Sunday, when he gets back. And by the time Sawyer and Kate were upstairs, they were already completely naked—the blonde wig dropped unnoticed, their dinner left forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Part One**

He has been trying to come up with something, but as Sawyer waited for a pack of Church goers to finally cross the streets, he still didn't know what to say. He checked his reflection on the rear-view mirror as the street started to clear out for him to pass. He had his face cleanly shaved and his hair neatly trimmed just this morning, but it wasn't for the memorial service he had agreed to go to, not for anything else really—just the surprise he had planned out for Kate tonight.

Half an hour later, he was walking into a small Spanish villa. Needless to say, he was already late, but he made no attempt to rush. Spotting Claire standing in front of a couple of people (he immediately made out Charlie, Sun, and Jack) at an outdoor gazebo, Sawyer made his way across the empty restaurant, signaling towards a rather eager waiter that he already knew where he was going.

Heads turned the moment he stepped out; Claire just nodded and went on.

"Everytime I look at Aaron, I couldn't help but remember Kate. After all, she was the one who helped me deliver my baby… I remember how brave she was back in the island…"

Sawyer sat in a corner, arms over his chest, head tilted down.

"But I also remembered how sad she sometimes looked," Claire continued. "How she'd just go wandering around alone… How she looked over the horizon…"

Sawyer suddenly remembered the Kate he used to know back in the island. How she seemed to just hate his guts (_Well, I give her reason to_); how she looks at him, that look that just strips him bare…

He was forced out of his thoughts when Sun stood up and started to talk.

"Kate and I spent time around the small patch where we planted… She went around looking for seeds I could plant… When she learned I could speak English, we talked about a lot of things. She was the first person I could really talk to for so long…"

It wasn't long before Sawyer was drifting again... How Kate had kissed him. Being tied to a tree was somehow a good thing; he wouldn't have restrained himself otherwise.

"I believe she's still with us today. After all, the people who pass away never really leave us," Sun had ended her speech and had gotten back to her seat silently.

Sawyer didn't' hear much of what other people had to say really. He saw them stand up and begin their speeches—Hurley, Charlie, Shannon, Sayid, Michael—but he almost as immediately drifted back to his own thoughts—remembering Kate back in the island, thinking about what Kate was doing right then, making mental notes for the surprise later, prodding himself for what to say. It was only when Jack finally stood up that he came back to his senses—not only because after Jack, he would be the only one who haven't spoken yet, but also because _that was Jack_.

"The first line I said to Kate went something like 'hey, do you know how to sew'," Jack began. He was looking down on the ground, his hands were in his pockets; upon his lips was a melancholy smile. "She said 'I…I sew the curtains in my living room'… A few minutes later, she was stitching my wound up. She's the bravest woman I know…"

Sawyer's mind was suddenly racing, thinking about what was said and done between Jack and Kate. He tried to remember the times Kate could have been alone with Jack. Although he would never admit it, he felt a tinge of jealousy; and it annoyed him painfully even to just listen to Jack talk about Kate.

"...I only wish that she stayed; maybe I could have done more for her," Jack said, meaningfully.

At this, Jack started to go back to his seat. Sawyer wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be relieved—on one hand, he wouldn't have to listen to Jack talking about Kate any longer; but on the other hand, almost everyone was now looking at him, waiting for him. He shifted then started to speak, not bothering to stand or even look up.

"I…," he began, but he didn't know where to begin—this _is_ Kate he was talking about. "She spent most of her life running away. And maybe she thought that dying was her greatest escape," then he paused. Why was he saying these things? Why was he about to reveal to these people what he really felt? He felt slightly more annoyed, but he continued nevertheless; he wasn't going to ruin this, if only because this is Kate's. "I'm only wishin', that wherever she is now, I hope she's somewhere where she feels safe, some place where she wants to stay; somewhere that would make her stop wanting to run away."

**Part Two**

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon when Kate heard Sawyer's truck park out in the driveway. She had her spiel all ready—_What took you so long! The service was supposed to have finished 5 hours ago! Where have you been and don't go lying to me because I can tell if you're lying! I was so worried! I spent half of the afternoon just worrying! But that was before I spent the other half being angry!_

"What took you so long! The service was supposed to have finished…" Kate was already bellowing exaggeratedly even before the front door was fully open, but she suddenly stopped, her entire speech put aside.

Sawyer, his hair brushed neatly up, was holding up a deep red, satin dress and black stilettos with red heels and soles.

"Okay, you gotta work with me here, Freckles. Go on up, take a shower, put this on and don't come down 'til I come up to get you," Sawyer insisted; he was breathlessly nervous. He had of course prepared for tonight—been shopping since Friday, stashing everything inside his truck so Kate wouldn't have any idea about this.

"Sawyer, you're not thinking of going out, are you," Kate replied nervously. Driving around in a heavily-tinted truck was one thing, but it's another thing to actually _be_ out, be seen.

"Just go, no more arguin' 'cos I ain't gonna listen to anythin'," he said persistently.

Kate finally conceded, she was both nervous and excited at the same time. She moved forward and gave Sawyer a light kiss on the cheek, smiled at him, got the dress and shoes, and went upstairs.

After what felt like half an hour or so, Kate looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first time, for so long, that she actually looked at herself. And somehow she felt beautiful—_Sawyer_ made her feel beautiful.

She waited a few more minutes then she heard Sawyer coming up the stairs. He was so excited that he was taking the steps two, sometimes three at a time. By the time he was in front of Kate, he was breathless. But it was more because of what he saw than what he had been doing down stairs.

Kate's long, curly hair fell unintentionally, but sophisticatedly sexy; her cheeks were blushing even without make-up. The full of her breasts were highlighted by the dangerously low v-neckline; the dress complemented her every curve.

Kate, on the other hand, smiled as she saw Sawyer. He had neatly pulled back his hair, the way he did when he'd have dinners with the husbands whose wives he's conning. But forget, just as Sawyer did, about that for a while. The long sleeves of his dark blue polo were neatly rolled up, his black pants were mint, and his black shoes were carefully polished. Kate moved closer to Sawyer, and as she whiffed the scent of expensive perfume, she kissed him tenderly on the lips—it was all she can do to stop throwing herself at him too easily.

As if remembering something, Sawyer's face lit as he fished out for something inside his pocket. Then he smiled; Kate turned her head following Sawyer as he moved around her, stopping just behind her. He stroked her hair aside, and kissed her neck. Then he reached over and before Kate realized it, around her neck was a white gold chain, glistening diamonds and pearls dangling from it.

She almost gasped. "Sawyer, what… why…," she didn't know what to ask really—_why is he doing this, what were these gifts for?_ Sawyer bringing home surprises wasn't new to Kate; in fact every time he went out, it's almost like he always made sure that he had something for her. Especially the last two days—when his errands would take him more hours than the usual and he'd come home saying he was out shopping for whatever it was that he had for her that day—Friday it was a box of second-hand books Sawyer said she might be interested in, and Saturday it was a couple of shopping bags full of clothes and underwear Sawyer said _he_ _is_ interested in; but he never brought home something as grand and as expensive as this, plus the dress and shoes.

"I just thought these would look good on you," Sawyer whispered.

"This is beautiful," she looked down at the necklace and tinkered with the pendant. "This dress…"

"Is easy access," Sawyer said mischievously as he moved closer and slipped his hand through the plunging neckline and cupped her breast.

Kate laughed. "So you put me in this dress only to get me out of it again."

"Not yet," he smiled and immediately took her hand and led her down the stairs. At the foot of it, he asked her to close her eyes.

"O so there's more surprise," Kate said feigning innocence as she obediently shut her eyes close.

"Well, Freckles, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

Sawyer placed one hand over Kate's eyes, the other over her shoulders; then led her silently. It took Kate only a fraction of a second to realize that they were moving towards the patio. The cool night breeze suddenly, but gently hit her face. Just as she was finally giving up on trying guessing what Sawyer was up to, they stopped.

"Here's where you gotta act surprised again," he took off his hand over her eyes, moved beside her so he wouldn't miss her expression, and waited nervously for what she would say.

But Kate was speechless. They were by the door leading out to the patio, but if she hadn't looked hard enough, she wouldn't have recognized the backyard at all. The first thing Kate noticed was the lights. The trees that used to be dull and dark at night were draping with white Christmas lights; it was as if the stars decided to come closer tonight. Even the ground that used to be littered with dried leaves now had candles lighted along the corners. Every foot of the patio was covered with different flowers all planted in clay pots—roses, lilies, tulips, irises, sunflowers. A small but elaborate round table, set for two, by the door certainly made it clear that they were having a candlelit dinner. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she felt she _needed_ to say; but as what often happens when one is surprised, she couldn't put them into words.

"Sawyer…," was all Kate could manage.

"You spend so much time out here. I just thought…since you liked being out here so much…," Sawyer watched her move across the grounds towards the flowers.

"Everything's wonderful," Kate said graciously as she moved towards the table. Instinctively, Sawyer pulled out a chair for her to sit and then sat opposite her.

"You know what, I never thought of you as the sweet, surprising kind," Kate teased, determined to stop being so stunned.

"Yeah, well, never thought of myself as like that too," Sawyer admitted. He, for a fact, knew that he was suave, some sort of an expert in being extra nice to get what he wanted; but Kate wasn't a con. Anyway, he tried to push these thoughts away. Kate was different.

"It's kinda uncharacteristic of you really," she began again. "'Course I don't mean anything bad, and I'm not complaining or anything," she quickly added lest Sawyer think that she wasn't appreciative at all. If nothing else, she was more than appreciative—this was the first time anybody did anything like this for her.

"I mean, for one, I didn't think you'd be living in a really modern, really clean house," she went on. "I always saw you as the one-room apartment kinda guy, smoke and beer littered everywhere," she teased.

"I'm hope I ain't a disappointment. You like the flowers," Sawyer asked as casually as he could, trying to change the subject; he didn't want to ruin anything by having to tell Kate how he got this house. "Thought you might want to, I dunno, take care of them or somethin'."

"They're beautiful. Everything, really, is so beautiful."

"Well, don't expect me to say they're nothing compared to you 'cos you've had enough compliments for tonight, you hear," he said, grinning as he reached for the bottle of red wine.

Kate laughed heartily.

"So this is what took you so long."

"What did you think, Freckles? You didn't expect to hang around after the service was over, did you? I wasn't gonna hang around listening to them _catch_ _up_. To Claire talk endlessly about her baby or to the Doc telling a story about this expensive L.A. hotel he's staying at now or to Hurley insisting that he jinxed the damn flight," Sawyer ranted on, but he was clearly amused.

"So tell me, what did they say about me," she said, really intrigued.

"Who, the people from the island? Well, they said pretty nice things about you."

"Don't they always. _So what_ _did_ _they say_?"

"Well, Claire said you were so brave to deliver her baby; the Doc said a little piece about his pick up line that made you end up stitchin' him up; and everybody seemed to think that you should have become a doctor yourself."

Kate didn't know if that last thing was supposed to be sarcastic, but she chose to ignore it; there was something more important that she wanted to find out.

"What did _you_ say," Kate asked hopefully.

Sawyer hesitated; he didn't seem to want to make Kate think that he was too vulnerable, but he also wanted Kate to know he wanted her to stay right there. It took him a few more split seconds to decide.

"I said I hope that wherever you are now, you wouldn't want to run away," he finally whispered, looking at Kate, straight into her eyes.

They fell silent, so silent they can almost hear the flicker of the candles.

"Sawyer," Kate finally started to say; the tone of her voice made him nervous; it was as if she was going to say she was sorry that she doesn't feel as much for him.

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything."

"Sawyer," she said again, as if not listening to him at all. "There's no where I'd rather be," she whispered as she held out her hand.

But she had barely touched Sawyer's hand when a sudden loud crash made her jump. Then there were yells which seemed to come from the house next to theirs.

Kate suddenly stood up and rushed towards the wall which separated their house from the neighbor's, trying to hear what was happening.

"He's hurting her again," Kate cried out; there was urgency in her voice. Before Sawyer could say anything, she was darting across the patio, through the house, and straight out the front door. It was only a few seconds before Sawyer heard the doorbell ring next door. And before he was out the patio to follow Kate, he heard a gun fire twice.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi to all those reading this storyÜ. Let me know what you think and review. As much as I'm enjoying writing this story, I'd like to think is it's worth something (and what it's worth) to you readers as well. Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who will review.Ü Hope you guys like this one.

**Don't Move On**

**Chapter 11**

It was the most horrible sound he's ever heard—he, whose entire life fell off course because of another horrible sound he heard when he was six. Impulsively, Sawyer dashed out of the patio, grabbed his gun, and hurried out the front door; everything he had so carefully planned out for tonight left forgotten. His heart was pounding so hard that he wished he could just tear it out. His mind was racing, but there was only one thing that he kept thinking of—Kate. _Kate…Kate…Kate…_, his mind kept on calling out her name, desperately demanding for her to somehow just turn up.

He was holding his breath by the time he reached the neighbor's still-ajar door, but Sawyer couldn't hear any voices now. He lightly kicked the door open, firmly held up his gun, keenly narrowed his eyes, warily walked across the hall, and painfully strained to listen. Then he suddenly heard a woman crying. A bit faster but still cautious, he moved towards the nearly hysterical sobs that seemed to be coming from behind the door at the end of the hall. He was breathlessly hoping that that's Kate he's hearing; for a while, he didn't seem to care what those sobs could mean as long as it's her.

But it wasn't. Instead he found a woman, sitting on the floor behind the counter; her arms wrapped around her legs, swaying back and forth. Her face was gaunt and white; her eyes were bloodshot; her black hair was a mess, her breathing was shallow, uneven, and difficult. There were crumpled tissues littered all around her, but aside from that everything else looked fine; there was neither blood nor gun.

"Where is she," he demanded.

The woman didn't say anything, but she shook more severely.

"Where the hell is she!"

"I killed…," the woman muttered indistinguishably.

"Sawyer."

He turned around and saw Kate rushing towards them. But before Sawyer could feel relieved, Kate crouched in front of the woman and helped her with an inhaler.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," he bellowed, grabbing Kate's arms, forcing her to stand up.

Kate shot her eyes at Sawyer and loosened his grip. "Just stay out if this for a while." Then she crouched down and turned to the woman again. "Just breathe, Janice," Kate said with a voice of forced calm, helping her to another puff from the inhaler.

"I killed… killed… I…," Janice muttered continuously and breathlessly, but Sawyer didn't seem to care about this.

"What the hell is going on here? What the hell do you think you're doing," he demanded so loud that he drowned out Janice's hysterical sobs, but Kate seemed oblivious to his shouting.

"Help me, Tina," Janice suddenly spoke, looking intently at Kate. Sawyer looked from Kate to Janice and back again, then narrowed his eyes on Kate.

"What is going on here, Freckles? Who fired the gun?" he asked lowering his voice down, careful not to use her real name as he, more than once, mindlessly did.

Kate wasn't listening to Sawyer; Janice was mumbling uncontrollably.

"Help me, get him out of here," Janice pleaded, clutching Kate's arm.

"It's self-defense, Jan," Kate said calmly.

"That's it. Get up," Sawyer bellowed at Kate. "Tell me what's going on!"

"He was hurting her, she had to defend herself," Kate exclaimed, starting to lose her previous control.

"Who is?"

Kate grabbed Sawyer arm and led him out through the hallway, into a door that Sawyer didn't notice earlier. Instantly, he somehow knew what had happened. There were shards of glass and blood stains on the carpeted floor. Behind the sofa, was the body of a man shot twice; one around the stomach, the other on the chest.

"We're leaving," Sawyer said firmly, taking Kate's hand.

"I can't leave her here," Kate let go of her hand and made her way towards the kitchen again.

"So you're thinking of staying here," Sawyer spat.

"I can't leave her! Can't you see? She's sick," Kate replied, without stopping or looking back.

"Freckles, if you don't get out of here, you'll have more problems than worrying about a sick neighbor you've just met," Sawyer roared, his eyes were glaring. He grabbed Kate's arms.

"No, Tina," Janice attempted to shout, but only managed to do so weakly. "Please… Please help me…," she choked. "The police… I… I… don't know… the police…," she was shaking so hard.

Sawyer saw the sudden trace of panic in Kate's face, but she doesn't seem to have any intention of leaving.

"We're leaving now, Freckles," he said tightly. There was finality in his voice, but Kate still mindlessly pushed, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't…," her arms on Sawyer's strong grip suddenly fell limp.

Sawyer lost his patience right then. He held up his gun and pointed it at Janice. She shrieked, her face was suddenly turning purple.

"Are you out of your mind, Sawyer!" Kate tried to escape Sawyer's firm grip, but he only seized her more forcefully.

"Out! Now," he bawled.

"You're not seriously doing this," Kate gasped as if _she_ was out of breath.

Sawyer maintained his position, pointing his gun towards the wretched woman. He stared at Kate silently hoping that she would give up and just leave with him. "The choice is pretty simple, you go or I'll shoot."

Kate looked at him intently, wanting knock him down, which she knew she could, of course, but his gun was still steadily pointed at Janice, and Kate didn't want to do anything that might put her in more danger than she already is. Finally, shaking her head, she conceded. Sawyer, although still wary knowing that Kate could double-cross him, let go of her arms as she turned around and made for the door leading out into the hall.

Sawyer lowered his gun and stood there a few more seconds. He surveyed the room hurriedly, perhaps checking for anything that would give him and Kate away. There was nothing there that would hint that they were there except Janice who was breathing heavily. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard someone running behind him, rushing towards him. He spun around and lifted his gun, pointed it randomly, and was slightly though unnoticeably taken aback to find that he was pointing the gun straight at Kate.

"We can't go," she said, lowering Sawyer's gun.

"Dammit, Freckles! Will you just…," Sawyer was tearing his hear out, but Kate interrupted her.

"No it's not… the house across, someone's peering at the window. We can't go out."

"Nice try. We can't go out _that_ _way_. Out back. Over the wall."

"What," Kate started, clearly about to protest. But Sawyer already grabbed her arm and led her out the backyard, grabbing a chair on his way out.

"Climb up," he commanded as he set the chair in front of the wall, his voice was imperative.

Kate didn't move.

"If you want to wait here 'til the place is swarming with cops then fine," Sawyer said plainly; half-thinking, half-thanking that the police had not come yet.

Kate said nothing, then after what felt like a long enough time, she climbed up the wall. Sawyer heard a light thump that meant Kate had already jumped over to their side. He grabbed the chair, returned it to the kitchen, and hauled himself over the other side. Kate was waiting for her, looking at the small fancy table set for two they left behind. Sawyer grabbed her hand, and led her across the patio, through the house. Kate glanced up at Sawyer; his face looked as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

They were already by the front door when suddenly, Kate let go of Sawyer's grip and ran up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing _now_, Freckles," he said impatiently. He knew Kate wasn't about to go anywhere else since she'd already went upstairs, but he ran after her nevertheless.

By the time he was at the last plight, Kate was already running down again, her backpack clutched in her right hand. With her left, she grabbed Sawyer's hand. "Since you won't let me stay with her, might as well hurry up and run. Police should have been here by now," she muttered, as she put on her blonde wig.

When they went out, the street looked like no gun had fired twice only a few minutes ago. Kate glanced carefully at the window of the house across theirs; there was nobody there now, but she still rushed inside Sawyer's heavily-tinted truck. Sawyer helped Kate, though perhaps unnecessarily, into the passenger seat and slammed the door, harder than he had intended. He moved around the truck toward the driver's side and got in.

"What was all that about," he asked the moment he had slammed his own door.

"I already told you, he's hurting her. I hear them all the time," Kate replied, she watched as Sawyer pulled out the driveway.

"You _hear_ them? Who's Tina then?"

"I don't…," Kate's mind was racing as she tried to search for words.

"Don't damn lie to me, Freckles. You'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"At this point, sweetheart, I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

Kate fell silent. They had already passed their street. Sawyer turned carefully around a corner.

"Plan on tellin' me…" Sawyer started to prod, but Kate was already saying something.

"She's my friend."

"Your friend," he exclaimed, it was as if he was ready to laugh at her. "You just met her ten minutes ago!"

"You fool! We've known each other for more than a week," Kate raised her voice, but immediately lowered it down; she knew she made a mistake. "Been talking to her everytime you're out."

"What! I go out and you go around tellin' me that everytime I go out all you're left to do is to damn wait for me, when the truth is you go around gossipin' with some beaten up neighbor!"

"She's not some beaten up neighbor! She's the only person that made me somehow forget why I'm here in the first place!" The moment those words came out, Kate knew she made an even graver mistake.

Sawyer slammed the driving wheel so sudden and so hard it startled Kate. "_Your_ _damn friend_ is going to put you in trouble!"

"Well, we're far enough now. The police missed us."

"You ain't this thick, Freckles."

Kate opened her mouth, about to say something, but Sawyer didn't let her.

"That woman… _Your_ _friend, the one who makes you blissfully forget why you're with me in the first place_,just killed somebody and _you_ are a damn witness. She'd go huntin' you down so you can testify for her."

Kate fell silent. She felt the weight of what's happening fall down on her. There was a tight knot in her throat; she didn't know what to say. She turned her head away from Sawyer, but watched his reflection by her window. Sawyer glanced at her every now and then, without saying anything, his forehead wrinkled and worried; he had never felt more betrayed in his life—he whose whole life was messed up with betrayal and lies.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my, you would not believe what happened to me this past month! I went to Asia! I went to the Philippines to do some volunteer work there--I heard Evangeline Lily (our KateÜ) had been there as well! Anyway, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging that way for such a time and I'm sorry that this one's short. I hope you haven't given up on this story (and on me) yet.Ü

**Don't Move On**

**Chapter 12**

Sawyer woke up so suddenly that he felt his head hurt, but it wasn't that that made him realize there was something wrong—for the first time in days, he woke up with his pants on; he instantly remembered what had happened last night.

He had very much wanted to shout at Kate for lying to him that way, but he knew that no matter how much he shouted, he'd still feel as betrayed. He had very much wanted to throw her out of his car, but he knew that doing that would only make him more worried than he already is. What he had very much wanted really, more than anything else, was to go back out their patio; to what could have been the lovely dinner he had so religiously prepared for. But instead, he pulled over the driveway of a fancy hotel, let the valet take his car, walked up the reception not noticing that it could be a consolation that they weren't wearing their normal clothes, went straight up to room 7217, threw his keys and his gun on the bedside table, took of his shirt not for the reason he had earlier planned when all of this had not yet happened, and went straight to bed trying to catch the sleep he didn't get until it was way into dawn.

Kate, on the other hand, with her blonde wig over her curls, watched all this as silently as she could. She had very much wanted to say something, anything to Sawyer, but she was scared that she might say something that would hurt even more. She had very much wanted to just laugh all of this off—_The dress looked better on me when I had my curly hair, don't you think_, she thought she would attempt—but she hadn't gone out of her mind too much for her not to realize that that would have been tasteless. She would have even gone as far as to seduce Sawyer and make love with him right then, but she realized that would be another betrayal, another lie.

So both of them just lay there, silent and not stirring, knowing that the other was still awake, dreading that sooner or later surely, tomorrow morning; they would have to say something, anything.

"I'm goin' back to the house—gettin' some things—you need anythin'," Sawyer just blurted out the moment Kate stirred, even when she isn't really awake yet.

"Hmmm? What? Sorry?"

Sawyer immediately turned his head towards Kate thinking that she was saying sorry for last night. But the sleepiness in her face was enough to tell him she wasn't. He got up, put on the shirt he had worn the previous night, and made straight for the door.

"Stay here," he said simply but firmly as he went out and closed the door behind him.

Kate looked at the door long after Sawyer had left. Then she got up, fixed her lopsided blonde wig, straightened her deep red dress, grabbed the hotel room keys, and made her own way out the door.

That was the quietest argument they ever had so far, and yet somehow, especially to Kate, it said so much.

Sawyer warily parked his truck in his own driveway and just as cautiously made his way into his own house to grab some clothes and cash. He thought he was making, what ironically was, a 'clean getaway' when somebody called out to him as he threw his stuff at the back of his truck.

"Mr. Ford, is it," called out a rather high but unmistakably formal voice.

Sawyer pretended not to hear, or better yet, he thought he'd pretend he wasn't 'Mr. Ford'; but the woman only made her towards him.

"Mr. Ford," the woman said again when she was already standing a few feet behind Sawyer who was still stacking up his stuff at the back of his truck.

"What," Sawyer said curtly, feeling the need to respond now.

"I would like to speak to you about what happened last night, if you do not mind… if you have the time."

Sawyer turned around to face the woman and tell her off, but he was slightly surprised to find himself in front of Janice, the next door neighbor who had shot her—whoever it was he shot Sawyer didn't really care—and who had ruined things for him and Kate, especially for Kate.

"I do mind and haven't got the time," Sawyer replied in a voice of forced patience and calm. He then slammed the door of the back of his truck and made his way to the driver's seat.

"I know what you do to her, Mr. Ford—what you do to Tina," Janice said firmly, but Sawyer knew she was no more than just desperately trying to get him to stay.

"Look, what happened to you was tragic, but you've ruined more lives than you could possibly know," Sawyer said in one breath as he plunged the key into the ignition and made to start his truck.

"Yeah, you do know a lot about ruining lives, don't you—keeping Tina locked up like that. I tell you I'm going to make sure you pay for that" Janice shot her eyes on Sawyer, but she was already shaking.

"You'll find that _Tina_ would have been locked up in worst places," Sawyer replied through gritted teeth in no less than a whisper. Without waiting for her reply, he started pulling out of his driveway.

Janice eyed him dangerously. "We should have shot you last night too," she managed to say before she broke down into sobs and before Sawyer had drove away.


End file.
